Respiratory tubes for example endobronchial tubes, endotracheal tubes, tracheostomy tubes are used to ventilate at least a portion of the respiratory system or lungs of a subject. Such respiratory tubes may be inserted in a number of ways via a non-invasive approach through an orifice or cavity such as the oral or nasal cavity. Alternatively such tubes may be introduced to a body via a minimally invasive external incision creating a port for tube insertion for example through the trachea in a tracheotomy procedure.
Such respiratory tubes may be provided as double lumen tubes, or single lumen tubes for selectively ventilating a portion of the respiratory system. For example endobronchial tubes, whether, double lumen tubes or a single lumen tube may be utilized for one-lung ventilation procedures or for selective lung ventilation of the left or right bronchi, during one-lung ventilation procedures.